Lyric
by ohjaayox
Summary: Poppy B. Winters was nothing more than a street performer, but when she finds her self thrown into Middle-Earth and somehow entangled in a web of Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard on a quest to reclaim their homeland she has to decide her own fate. How she is going to survive Smaug she has no idea, when at the moment she can barely survive butting heads with a certain Dwarf King.
1. Cold As It Gets

_"To the end of the Earth, I'll search for your face__  
__For the one who laid all of our beauty to waste__  
__Threw our hope into Hell and our children into the fire__  
__I am the one who crawled through the wire__  
__I am the one who crawled through the wire_

_There's a million sad stories on the side of the road__  
__Strange how we all just got used to the blood__  
__Millions of stories that'll never be told__  
__Silent and froze in the mud__  
__Silent and froze in the mud_

_I know a cold as cold as it gets__  
__I know a darkness that's darker than cold__  
__A wind that blows as cold as it gets__  
__Blew out the light of my soul__  
__Blew out the light of my soul_

_I dream in my sleep, I dream in my days__  
__Of some sunny street not so far away__  
__Where up in a window a curtain will sway__  
__And you and I'll meet down below__  
__You and I'll meet down below_

_I know a cold as cold as it gets__  
__I fight a war, I may never see one__  
__I live only to see you live to regret__  
__Everything that you done__  
__Everything that you done__  
__Everything that you done"_

Despite the general mood of the song, by the end of the last chord I was smiling excitedly, watching the small pubs occupants closely for a reaction. As they clapped in appreciation my fingers left the neck of my guitar and ran through my mass of loose ash blonde ringlets, biting my lip tentatively.

I'd been performing for ten years, and even now I got nervous.

I stood and gave a deep, exaggerated bow as the clapping died down, just in time for a young man to give an overly affectionate 'woop!'

"Thank you!" I called, still grinning I bent down to check out my guitar case. My heart leapt with joy when I saw at least 80 quid sitting there amongst the ruby red velvet lining. I scooped up the money and replaced it with my guitar. I was just strapping it in when a large glass was thrust into my face.

For a moment I just blinked at it.

"It's just a vodka and coke, lass. It won't bite." A cheeky Scottish accent spoke from above me and I straightened up with a smile.

"Thanks." I took the drink from the young man and took a small sip, "I hoped you enjoyed the set."

The tall, square shouldered brunette flashed a grin so gorgeous my heart somersaulted. _Mother may I?_

"Your voice is incredible, and I also enjoyed the view." He winked at me and my face heated up so fast I thought I would blow steam. But instead I giggled like a 12-yearold school girl.

I had been in Scotland for a little over a month now, and a week ago I took a boat to the Isle of Skye, simply because I was so enticed by its sheer beauty and found its Fairy Pools so tempting I couldn't resist. I was staying at the pub tonight and then off on a hike to Glenbrittle tomorrow morning to stay at a hostel a few miles from the Fairy Pools, which I planned to pass on my way there.

I was a performer, of sort, and I had been since leaving school at 16. The idea was that I travel for a bit and make money along the way using my music and tricks, but as time passed I became more and more attached to this lifestyle. I lived well, and I was always on the move, always off exploring or on a new adventure somewhere. The idea of a menial life in one place seemed so depressing now. I always had a warm bed to sleep in every night, and at least one warm meal in my belly every day, and every day was a new excitement, a new development.

I mean, sure, someday I would settle down, but who knows where, when and with who exactly. But that's the excitement of it. I was happy like this, and what's wrong with that?

"Next ones on me." I grinned, taking another drink from my glass and winking back up at the gorgeous Scotsman.

.

.

.

"Blimey..." I breathed in utter awe, stepping up the last rocky mound to overlook the Fairy Pools. I pulled my phone from my pocket and began to snap pictures of the magnificent view. Slowly and carefully I started to make my way down towards the turquoise water, hopping from rock to rock until I eventually reached the shore. The water was crystal clear, untainted and utterly spectacular. A sudden feeling of annoyance bubbled in my stomach, the water looked so tempting, but it was mid February and bitterly cold, and I expected the water to have an icy bite also.

I took care not to go too near the water, my pink Timberland hiking boots clung trustily to the rocks and gave me enough stability to potter about without risking slipping.

I pocketed my phone again, zipping it up into the breast pocket of my body warmer and took a seat on one of the rocks that jutted out over the water. I sat there for a long while, just listening to the peaceful waterfall that splashed away nearby, and staring absentmindedly into the clear waters. Eventually I decided to stay there for awhile, so I slipped off my guitar and backpack. I was usually a light packer, being used to living out my backpack was something I was totally used to, but this time it was filled to the brim with Supernoodles. Why? Because they were on special offer, that's why.

My eyes began to droop. Admittedly I didn't get much sleep last night, mainly down to that Scotsman. _No, we didn't_. But we were up until the early hours just talking, he was actually very nice. His name's Logan, and he was the local butcher.

I don't exactly know when it was that I fell asleep, but I obviously did because the sudden sound of quaking wafted into my hearing. I began to stir, and it wasn't until-

"Ouch! Shit!" I bolted up, my hands already on my nose where the duck quaking beside me had just _bitten_ me. "Why, you little son of a-"

"Excuse me, miss?"

I jumped, literally about a foot in the air with the most unladylike, ungracious yelp I have ever produced. Scrambling up from my position on the floor I turned to face- or rather look down at- a very unusual looking person.

"Hello." I squeaked, my head and heart pounding in shock and surprise. My vision was spotty, and my mind clouded. How long had I been asleep for? I barely registered my surroundings, I was far more concerned with the strange little person staring up at me. He was wearing a puffy, cotton, white shirt, a maroon coat with smart look gold buttons, a moss green waist coat beneath and cut off brown trousers. He was holding a long walking stick in one hand and around his feet were a gathering of ducks. Is it gathering? Gaggle? _Group_? But what really shocked me was his huge, hairy feet.

"Are you lost?"

The strange creature peered at me, before popping a long pipe into his mouth. His curly, light brown moving with the slight breeze.

"Yes. W-which way is Glenbrittle?" I stopped staring at his feet and finally took in my surroundings. My pulse hammered in my ears when I found no Fairy Pools anywhere near. In fact, they only water nearby was a puny looking pond a long way behind short person.

The little man continued to peer at me, his expression almost concerned, "Glenbrittle? Never heard of it." He let out a rather impression smoke ring.

"You know, the Fairy Pools, Scotland; the Isle of Sky?" My heart was beginning to hammer and my expression distressed.

The strange little man took another toke of his pipe, "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."

I began to panic and I whirled around in an attempt to catch my bearings and gain some sort of idea where the hell I was.

It was certainly warmer than Scotland, and there was no rocky mounds, or tumbling turquoise waterfalls to be found. Just acres and acres of rolling emerald green fields. The air was warm and the breeze light, and a faint smell of pollen floated around us.

"What is your name, miss?" The creature asked kindly, before shoving a duck that began to loiter far too close to his _bare_ toes.

"Poppy. Poppy B. Winters." I exhaled and ran both hands through my hair. "And I am terribly, terribly lost."

"You don't seem like you're from around here." The brown haired, short person noted out loud and I let out an exasperated groan. "My name is Bilbo Baggins. Of Bag End, The Shire."

_The Shire? Why have I never heard of that place before?_

I very rudely ignored his outstretched hand and grabbed my bag that still lay at my feet. Rummaging through the front pocket I soon found my map of Skye.

"Here! Here!" I thrust it in Bilbo's face and pointed at where _Glenbrittle_ was written in bold italics. "This is where am I!"

Bilbo looked confused, "No. That's not Middle-Earth."

"M…Middle-Earth? No-no, Scotland! We're in Scotland!"

Bilbo looked alarmed as I began to walk one way then the other, trying desperately to rationalise the situation. I must have slipped and hit my head on some rocks. This was all a dream, it had to be a dream. Where the hell was Middle-Earth?!

I crouched to the floor suddenly, pushing my face into my knees and sheltering my head with my hands.

I stayed like that for quite some time, and I assumed Bilbo had left. But then someone politely tapped my shoulder.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked.

"No…" I whined.

"We are only a league or so from The Shire, where I live. If you need a place to stay… You also look like you could do with something to eat."

I peeked out from between my fingers, still cowering in the semi-foetal position on the floor. "Really?" My heart swelled at the kindness, and in my fragile and borderline emotional breakdown state I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears.

Bilbo nodded, "Yes! Until we figure out where you should be going and where you're meant to be." He smiled broadly, and popped his thumbs into the pocket of his waist coat. He then blinked a few times, and I think it suddenly dawned on him that he'd just invited a complete stranger into his home. But I couldn't turn him down. All I had to brave the wilderness with was a sleeping bag and a blanket.

"Thank you so much!" I pounced on him with an embrace so sudden I nearly knocked poor Bilbo over. A few of the ducks that had gathered round his ankles quaked angrily and I realised poor Bilbo.

"Why the ducks?" I asked him.

Bilbo frowned down at the feathery creatures, "I gave them some bread, and now they won't let me be."

It turned out The Shire was a wonderful, beautiful place, and I stared in utter awe and fascination at my surrounding, from the people (who were all short with big, hairy feet) to the round doors that lay within the rolling hills.

If it wasn't for the fact the people were surprisingly friendly, I would have thought I was in some sort of mutant village. I mean, that sounds harsh, but being barely 3 ft tall with massive feet is_hardly_ normal, is it?

But mutants or not, everyone was lovely, and I followed like a sheep behind Bilbo as he led me to 'Bag End'.

I was totally blown away by his home. As soon as I stepped inside I couldn't stop gushing about it. This obviously struck a chord with Bilbo for his chest instantly swelled in pride and he seemed to warm to me further.

He gave me a tour of his home, and pointed out his spare room. Everything was immaculate, pristine and perfect, and it didn't take me long to suss Bilbo out.

He was clearly very proper, and undoubtedly house proud. He was clean, neat and tidy and I would say a little OCD. He was so lovely though, and genuinely very polite and thoughtful. He was a true gentleman, even if he was a little odd. I wouldn't say he was _uptight_, but it was obviously he very respectable, and obviously wanted to keep it that way. But he wasn't unkind about it, on the contrary, he was a total sweetheart.

.

.

.

Little did either of us know that it would take the best of two weeks before I finally worked out where I should be going and where I was meant to be.

As far as guests came, I thought I was alright. I was polite, clean, tidy and thoughtful, and to be honest I think Bilbo actually enjoyed my presence.

I was just washing up the dishes from second breakfast when a rather flustered looking Bilbo came hurrying through the front door.

I peered round the round door frame and into the hallway where Bilbo stood pressed up against the door. I watched as he peaked through the side window then jumped out his own skin.

"Bilbo?" I called softly, despite trying not to alarm him, but I only made him jump again. "You okay?"

"Y-yes, yes. Everything's fine, everything's fine." He flustered, brushing himself off and straightening up with a sniff.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, just the wizard."

My eyebrows flew up, "Wizard?" I was fully aware by now that Bilbo was a Hobbit, a small little Halfling with big, leathery feet, curly hair and large, pointed ears. I was also aware of Elves, Bilbo spoke of them often and usually in awe. They certainly sounded wonderful. But other than that I didn't know much else, and every day since being in Middle-Earth Bilbo seemed to throw a new surprise at me, even the most trivial things to him were usually so alien and incredible to me.

"Yes, yes. Gandalf. On about adventures- nasty things." Bilbo grumbled, stomping up the hall way and past me towards his study.

I frowned, "Adventure? What's wrong with that? They're wonderful and exciting!" I followed after him like a duckling, completely abandoning the half unfinished washing up.

Bilbo flopped into his arm chair with an exhausted sigh. "No, they're nasty things. Make you late for dinner!"

"That's the fun part!"

Bilbo looked at me as if I'd suddenly grown two heads and I beamed at him.

He knew all about the strange world I had once belonged too, because apparently I was no longer there. How or why I had left my world and wandered into another way completely beyond either of us, but after two weeks I'd just grown to accept it. As painful as it was, there was nothing I could do.

At first he'd been totally shocked, and had muttered about me being insane. But then I showed him all the things I had in my backpack, from my mobile to my deck of cards, to my shampoo to my flip flops. I even let his try my Supernoodles, but he didn't like them.

It was only then that he began to believe that, even though undoubtedly impossible, that I might genuinely not be from around here… Or anywhere near here.

Suddenly an idea hit me, "Would Gandalf be able to help?"

"With what?" Bilbo had picked up a book, and was apparently completely over the incident with the wizard.

"Me getting home. Wizards can do magic, right?"

Bilbo didn't look up from his book, he just sniffed. "I suppose, I don't know if Gandalf can though. But he does do marvellous fireworks."

"Well we have to go ask him! Come, let's go!" I grabbed Bilbo and began to pull him from his chair, but he quickly battered me away with his book.

"He's coming to dinner tomorrow night!" Bilbo flustered again, still wafting his book in front of me to keep me at bay.

"Great! We can ask him then."

"Good." Bilbo turned back to his book and the conversation was abruptly over. I wandered back to the kitchen as silence once again filled the Hobbit hole, the only sound was my bare feet patting along the wood floor.

.

.

.

"He is late." Grumbled Bilbo as he paced back and forth in his study. I watched him lazily as I absentmindedly picked at my nails.

"I'm sure he's a busy man." I replied with a shrug. I was leaning up against his doorframe, and although I only stood at 5ft 4 I still managed to tower over Bilbo.

Bilbo grumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot along the lines of 'rude' and 'impolite'. I didn't dare mention that I'd probably out stayed my welcome.

I had quickly learned that Hobbits in general –not just Bilbo- where the perfect hosts. Or at least tried to be, I think it came with their undying need to be humble and proper.

I went to make a joke when there was a loud, forceful knock on the door, and before I even had a chance to offer to answer it Bilbo had rushed past me and was practically running down the hallway, still muttering about Gandalf being late.

However, when we swung the door open his shoulders stropped and he stared up at the person standing before him. Well, I _say_ person.

Whoever it was, they were towering over Bilbo and glaring down at him with such ferocity that if I hadn't grown fond of Bilbo I would have made a run for it. Plus I was taller than his guy, so pfft.

He was bald, but had a mass of black, bushy beard and covered well over half his face. His attire consisted of mostly metal armour and weapons, which of course only added to his menacing persona.

"Dwalin," He began, his voice low and rumbling. He swept off his cloak and bowed deeply while adding. "At your service."

I raised my bow and folded my arms over my chest in amusement.

Bilbo looked totally confused, "And Bilbo…" He replied, "At yours… I suppose."

This Dwalin character pushed past Bilbo, nearly bowling him over.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Where's what?"

"Is it down here?" Dwalin ignored Bilbo and ventured deeper in to the Hobbit hole, his heavy metal toed boots thudding against Bilbo immaculate floor boards. That's when he noticed me standing there, my arms folded across my chest with my brow raised, and a soft smirk gracing my lips.

Dwalin looked me up and down, and by the look on his face he obviously didn't really know what to make of me. I still wore my 'normal' clothes, although here I looked totally out of character. I wore leggings, odd socks, and a baby pink jumper. My hair was its usual mass of messy blonde ringlets that hung over my breasts to just above my mid back.

"You're not a Hobbit." He annoyed, "I didn't know there was to be a woman here."

"I didn't know there was to be a…" I trailed off and gestured at him, "Whatever you are."

Okay, admittedly that was really rude. But how else do I say it? He was undoubtedly not human, and most certainly not a Hobbit.

In response to that he straightened up, turned to face me and puffed out his chest. Instantly Bilbo came flying back down the hallway and stood beside me, looking between us as me and this Dwalin stared each other down.

This Dwalin fella raised his nose at me, trying to appear superior and intimidating. I just raised my brow and my smirked broadened, belittling him. A guy like this would be high tempered and have an ego fit for a king.

"You have a lot of nerve, woman."

"Gee, I don't know. I've probably just got bigger balls than you."

Dwalin was still for a moment and he sucked in a deep breath, his chest expanding even further to what I hoped was full capacity. Then, suddenly, he cracked into a smile and chuckled, "I like you." And with that he turned around and wandered off, I followed after him. Truth be told, I liked him, too.

We left Bilbo in the hall way to tend to the knock on the door than echoed out behind us.

"So, seriously, what are you?" I asked Dwalin as he began to scope around Bilbo's kitchen.

"A Dwarf of Erebor, or will be again soon."

I made a motion with my hand that that information went straight over my head.

"So a Dwarf, huh?" I peered at him, biting my tongue as I looked him up and down. "I suppose that fits." I added as he reached into a biscuit jar and subsequently got his hand stuck.

Just then someone else came wondering into the room, immediately catching Dwalin's attention.

This Dwarf (I assume anyway) was more around Bilbo's height, with stark white hair and a long, forked beard that curled out at the ends. He had a friendly face, and smiled at me as he passed.

"Brother, it's been a long time." He exclaimed. _Brother_?

I assumed that he meant brother as in 'ay, sup brother', or 'nah, bro'.

Both he and Dwalin gripped each other's shoulder almost tenderly, but quickly squashed that description when they smashed their skulls together with so much force I actually winced.

My movement caught the white Dwarve's attention for me smiled, almost fatherly at me, and gave me a nod of acknowledgment.

"Balin, at your service." He then bowed so deeply that his long bread brushed the floor.

I just blinked for a moment and chewed my tongue. "And Poppy," I did an awkward bow, "At yours?"

"Poppy." Dwalin smirked, obviously finding my name amusing. "What an odd name."

Yes, because Dwalin is totally normal.

"I think it's a lovely name." Balin smiled at me again, and I grinned at him.

"Ta, very much!"

"Ah, Mister Baggins." Dwalin exclaimed in his rolling deep voice. I heard Bilbo squeak from behind me.

"Y-yes?"

"We were promised food, where is it?"

Bilbo looked totally flustered and began huffing, "Erm-m." He stuttered, before scurrying over to the window and taking hold of a basket of rolls. I saw him sneakily knick one for himself before offering them out to Dwalin. Instead of taking one (like anyone else would do), Dwalin took the whole basket from Bilbo and settled down on a nearby chair to scoff the whole lot.

Just as he did so there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said, watching Bilbo with concern as he stared at Dwalin inhale the rolls.

I made my way towards the round front door, but just before I opened it I paused. Wondering for a moment what creature stood the other side.

"Meh." I shrugged and pulled the door opened.

I swear to God I nearly drooled.

"Erm, hello." I did a stupid, awkward wave at the two love nuggets that stood before me. Both of which looked utterly confused.

"You're not Mister Boggins." The brunette exclaimed loudly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Really?" I replied sarcastically, "No way. How did you guess?"

In unison, both of the guys frowned.

"I'm joking, yeesh. I'm Poppy Winters." I grinned and did an awkward bow again, "At your service."

When I looked back up, both the men were smiling also.

"Fili," The blonde announced.

"And Kili." The brunette added and then both in unison finished; "At your service." They both then bowed deeply.

They then waited patiently in the door way.

"See, I don't think I'm supposed to let you in." As if on cue I heard Bilbo shriek about something.

Kili frowned. "Has it been cancelled?"

"Nobody told us." Fili added.

"What?" I blinked, "No, nothings been can-"

"Well that's a relief!" Kili then pushed his way passed me as I stood huffing and puffing in the now empty doorway.

I turned to object but I was cut off when Fili thrust a bunch of objects towards me. Out of instinct I took hold of them.

"Careful, I've just had them sharpened." His voice was deep also, much deeper than Kili's who was now wandering around Bilbo's home.

"Sharpened?" I repeated, confused. I then glanced down to find myself hold swords. Real, life _swords_. With a shriek I promptly dropped them and pushed them into a corner with my feet.

Just at that moment Bilbo came running into the hallway, looking totally dishevelled. He threw me an exasperated look which read 'you let _more_ in?!' before being distracted by Kili wiping his shoes on a wooden chest.

I made a move forward to tell Fili to stop fiddling with a nearby grandfather clock when there was yet another knock at the door.

I glanced at the door for a split second before taking my gaze back to Fili. I groaned. He'd broken the brass handle off it and was now examining it closely.

"I cleaned that this morning." I moaned, just as there was another, rather impatient knock at the door.

I glanced at Bilbo, noticing he was far too busy with Kili to answer the door. To be honest I don't think he even heard it. So I turned and marched towards the door and pulled on the handle.

"Look here! Poor Bilbo- AH!"

I jumped out the way just in time to miss a cascade of tumbling Dwarves.

I just blinked at them as they moaned and groaned on the floor. Unfortunately the fattest one had fallen right on top of them.

"Ah! Poppy, there you are."

My attention snapped upwards. And there stood before me was a man easily over 6ft tall. He wore a grey robe and a matching grey hat. In his hand was a long staff with a strange looking crystal at the end. He had a long, white beard and matching hair. His face was kind, and he had a grandfatherly look about him.

"Here I am?" I squeaked, more daunted by him than Dwalin.

Gandalf had to stoop to enter Bilbo's house, and even then he had to step around the Dwarves who were still picking themselves up off the floor.

"I had an inkling you'd be joining us." He began to walk away. And apparently- by the way he started talking to Bilbo- that was our conversation over.

.

.

.

I hovered in the corner of the dining room besides Bilbo, watching with a mixture of amusement and shock as the Dwarves more or less inhaled the entirety of Bilbo's food supple. And that was a lot.

They were completely disgusting, but also hilarious, and I found it hard not to smile as my gaze lingered on every one of them.

Fili was walking along Bilbo's table handing out pints of ale to people, Dori was offering wine, Bofur was throwing eggs, Kili was laughing with my mouth full, and Dwalin kept slamming his fist on the table so hard every time he did so the food would bounce a good few inches from the wooden surface.

The only Dwarf that didn't look amused about this behaviour was Balin, who kept having bits of ham thrown at him.

From beside me I felt Bilbo leave into the hall and Gandalf soon followed, leaving me on my own. Not that I minded. I was plenty used to bars and pubs full of rowdy, loud men, and this wasn't much different.

"An ale for the pretty lady?" Fili was suddenly in front of me, wiggling a tankard in front of my nose.

"No, thank you." I replied politely.

Bofur hooted from the other end of the table, "Can the lass not handle her drink?"

All the Dwarves began an uproar of jeering and laughing. Instantly pride swelled within me and I stood up to the unspoken challenge, taking the ale from Fili and necking the liquid so fast it barely touched the sides.

As unladylike as it sounds, I was totally used to drinking competitions, having shot eight naga chili vodka shots in a row. A pint of ale was a walk in the park.

I was one of those people who could just open their throats and let the liquid pour down easily and I made quick work of the tankard.

Once finished, I thrust it towards Fili with a smile.

"You were saying?" I shot back and Bofur, and struggled to contain a burp. Fili just stood before me looking at me like I'd just grown a second head. This look didn't last long, however, and he was soon joining in laughter that followed me rinsing them.

Not long after that I excused myself to join Bilbo and Gandalf in the hallway. Bilbo looked as though he was about to have a B.F and Gandalf looked far too amused.

I stood awkwardly between them for a moment before deciding to use the toilet before the Dwarves get there.

I did my business, washed my hands and gave myself the once over in the mirror. I had just opened the door and had gone to step out when a plate went flying through the air and missed my nose by less than an inch. With a yelp I stumbled back into the bathroom just as a rhythmic banging and clanging began to tune up.

"A-and can you not do that! You'll blunt them!"

"Ohhh! Do you hear that, lads? He said we'll blunt the knives!" I heard Bofur's voice chime jokingly after Bilbo's comment and I finally mustered up the courage to vacate the bathroom, having another near miss with a bowl Fili threw past me.

I more or less came bowling into the kitchen just in time to see Bifur catch two plates Kili threw at him without even looking.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks,"_Kili began._  
__"Smash the bottles and burn the corks,"_Fili continued and soon after the rest of the Dwarves joined in._  
__"Chip the glasses and crack the plates__  
__That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat__  
__Leave the bones on the bedroom mat__  
__Pour the milk on the pantry floor__  
__Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl__  
__Pound them up with a thumping pole__  
__When you're finished if they are whole__  
__Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

I grinned like a loon in the corner, trying to keep out the way a best I could to avoid being knocked out by some flying tableware. The song soon ended- far too soon in my opinion- and a tankard was thrust into my hands by Dori. I stared in amazement at the clean and somewhat neatly stacked table and silverware that sat on the table before a rather smug looking Gandalf. Not a single thing was chipped or broken- to my astonishment.

He grinned at me and pushed his tankard happily into my own in cheers before taking a giant swig.

I giggled, and went to do the same when there was loud, thick knock on the door.

"He's here…" Gandalf murmured, and instantly both Bilbo and I's heads snapped towards him. The Dwarves had all fallen silent and a feeling of dread crawled up my spine.

"Who?" We said in unison, looking around confused when the Dwarves abruptly began to file out into the hallway. Bilbo quickly followed and left me alone in the kitchen with my tankard which I quickly necked before trailing after them.

I lingered at the back as the Dwarves gathered in the hall, and I went to stand behind Dwalin to peer over his shoulder. He sent me a glance, but didn't say or do anything as I hovered around him like a bluebottle.

Gandalf pulled the large, round door open and there stood another Dwarf.

I sucked in my breath without even realising upon seeing him.

"Gandalf," His voice was like silk, smooth and calm, but also rumbling and deep. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice."

Typical man, they never ask for directions.

I placed my hands on Dwalins shoulders and used the extra support to peak round him. Again he glared over his shoulder at me, but didn't say anything.

"May I introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

_Swoon_.

Thorin Oakenshield was undoubtedly handsome. He strode in with such purpose and majesty I couldn't take my eyes off him. His raven hair hung in waves and faint streaks of silver laced the front. His eyes were a piercing blue, his nose long and his lips thin. His chin and jaw was covered in a thick black beard and his chest was so broad I think it would give Dwalin a run for his money.

Thorin glanced round at us all, and I quickly hid behind Kili and Dwalin before he saw me. Kili turned and gaze me a funny look, and I flushed bright red and pushed him forwards.

"So this is the Hobbit."

I peaked back over Dwalin's shoulder to see Thorin advance on poor Bilbo, he almost has a sneer on his face as he looked down on Bilbo. He began to circle Bilbo like a shark and I frowned, my attraction for him fading as quickly as it came. _Dickhead_.

"So, tell me Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

Bilbo looked visibly taken aback, "Pardon me?"  
Thorin shot an amused look towards the rest of the Dwarves. Was he mocking Bilbo?

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?" He asked, haughtily and for a long moment Bilbo just stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish.

Bilbo suddenly puffed out his chest like a baby bird trying to be intimidating and replied, far too proudly, "Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know."

I slapped my palm to my face just as Thorin almost snickered a reply, "I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

"And you look more like a bully than a gentleman."

Everyone stilled, including myself. Oh poo, I was only meant to think that, not say it out loud.

Thorin's gaze travelled to me, and instantly Dwalin and Kili parted to leave me standing there completely exposed. I stretched myself to my full height, which I was glad to note was a few inches taller than mister. Snootypants himself.

In the corner I caught a glimpse of Gandalf smirking, but he quickly hid it with his pipe.

Thorin looked me up and down, his expression blank. I did the same to him, trying to seem intimidating.

Bugger all bugger all bugger all bugger all.

"And who are you?" Thorin finally asked, folding his arms over his vast chest.

"Poppy B. Winters."

"_Poppy_?" Here we go. "What sort of name is that?"

"What sort of name is _Thorin Oakenshield?_Pfft."

"A name I rightfully earned."

I shrugged, "Fair enough, then." I tried to act as nonchalant as possible, I knew that got under peoples skin far more than rising to their level, or giving them what they want- a reaction. "Nice coat by the way. Does that come in adult sizes? Ah!" Thorin had just gritted his teeth when Dwalin swooped in and grabbed me around the waist. He picked me up with ease and quickly deposited me into a nearby room and shut the door so fast I didn't even have time to process what had happened.

I just stood there for a moment in the darkness of the front room, blinking in confusion.

.

.

.

_Okaaaaaaay_

_First chapter of my new Thorin fanfic!_

_I hope you like it!_

_Please let me know what you think of it!_

_Thank you!_

_Also, I'm so sorry if there's any mistakes! I didn't have the time to proof read *blushes*_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	2. I'm Bulletproof, Nothing To Lose

To my credit I waited in the front room for quite a long time. Just pottering about and unnecessarily tidying up; straightening cushions, moving flower pots around, that sort of thing. But it wasn't until I heard a loud thump that I jumped and ran from the room.

"You killed him!" I shrieked, falling to my knees in front of an unconscious Bilbo.

"Thank you for that, Bofur." Gandalf muttered, watching me as I poked at Bilbo.

"He's not dead, lass. He's just fainted." Came Fili's voice as he stepped towards me with Kili at his side. Without another word the pair scooped up Bilbo and dragged him into his study.

I went to follow but Gandalf stopped me.

"Poppy, a word..."

I paused and turned to face him, finding him gesturing out into the privacy of the hall. For a moment I hesitated, but in the end I trailed along behind him as he led me towards the front door and away from any potential eavesdropping Dwarves.

"I suppose you may be wondering why you're here. You are not from this world, are you?"

I shook my head and continued to stare up at him with round eyes.

"While I cannot give you the answer you are looking for, there are others in Middle-Earth who might be able to. I cannot fathom to understand how exactly you managed to jump from one world to the next but I can't help but feel it has something to do with this quest..."

"Quest?"

"To reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon..." His words rolled around my empty head like a jar of beans.

"Dragon?" I repeated in a mixture of horror and surprise. Dozens of imagines of dragons flickered through my mind, from Spyro to _Puff the Magic Dragon_.

"Yes, specifically Smaug. He resides in the Lonely Mountain, and I believe you were brought here to assist this quest, your timing is impeccable."

Well, there's a first.

"I think you might be mistake, I-"

"I am never mistaken, dear. A wizard is never wrong."

I gulped and blinked up at the wizard, but I didn't reply.

"It is the adventure of a lifetime..." I continued, his eyes dancing with excitement. "You will regret it if you-"

"Okay, okay." I hissed, defeated. "But keep that Oakenshit bloke on a lead, yeah?"

Gandalf didn't reply, he simply smirked and moved on back down the hallway, leaving me grumbling by the front door.

I didn't bother to move until a sweet little voice interrupted my fuming.

"Excuse me, Miss Poppy..."

I turned around to find a nervous look Ori. I had already been introduced to the rest of the Dwarves and Ori was already one of my favourites. He was so cute.

"Yes?"

He rang his hands together, "I was wondering if there was any more stew..."

"You're hungry already?" My eyebrows flew into my hairline and Ori's eyes went round.

"No, no. Not for me. Thorin is hungry from his travels, and we can't seem to find any more food."

I huffed out loud, partially because the Dwarves had completely devoured the entire contents of Bilbo's larder but also because I was the one left to provide for the arrogant knob head.

"What's his deal?" I suddenly asked, wondering why he was the one ordering people around.

Ori blinked at me for a moment, obviously unsure of what to say, "He's our king, miss..."

Well, that would explain the ego fit for a king.

"Oh, crap." I muttered to myself, "Okay, I'll find something for him to eat." And with that I sulked down the hallway and towards my room. I quickly located my backpack in the wardrobe and pulled it open to retrieve a packet of Supernoodles. I still had quite a few left, surprisingly, but that was mainly because Bilbo fed me so much anyway I never had any room for any more food.

I shrugged to myself and made my way back to the kitchen and boiled the kettle.

"Is Bilbo alright?" I asked Fili as he passed through.

He nodded, "Just a little shaken."

"What did you say to him?"

Fili looked a little taken aback by my words, and he put his hand on his heart in mock hurt, "_Me_? I didn't say anything. Bofur was the one who enlightened him about the marvel that is Smaug."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the kettle on the stove just as it began to whistle, "Well, please don't _enlighten_ me. I don't want to know."

"Are you coming with us?" Fili was suddenly at my side, watching me and I snapped up the noodles a few times. "What this?"

"Apparently so, thanks to Gandalf. And they're noodles." I slapped his hand away just as he went to poke the yellow strands.

"Oh, for uncle?"

"Uncle? Wait, Thorin is your uncle?" I hooted a laugh, "Unlucky, mate." I poured the boiling water on the noodles before putting a plate over the top to cover the bowl and leaving it to sit for awhile.

Fili frowned, "Why am I unlucky? He's a great Dwarf," His eyes suddenly filled with admiration, "He's strong, brave, noble and an fierce warrior."

"Okay." I replied with an eye roll, removing the plate and giving the noodles a quick stir. I then thrust the bowl towards him, "Go give the fierce warrior his Supernoodles."

Fili frowned, but did as he was told. Leaving me once again alone in the kitchen. I let out a loud sigh and leant against the counter, shutting my eyes.

"I hope this is all a dream..."

I stayed in my place for another few moments, before finally going to find Thorin and co. Only because I wanted to see his reaction for the industrially produced packet food. In my two weeks were I quickly learnt everything was natural, organic, and bio sustainable. Which was nice and all, but I can't even begin to describe my withdrawal from baked beans.

I slinked over to the dining room, and stood in the doorway overlooking the room of Dwarves. Of course Thorin was at the head of the table, being _**king**_ and all. Uck.

Fili had just put down the bowl of noodles in front of him, and I could still smell the waft of the chicken cow main that the noodles produced. It smelt _gooooood_.

Thorin looked confused for a long moment, blinking down at the bowl of watery goodness. He then looked up at me.

"What is this?" He asked, his voice taught.

"Noodles." I replied, "They're really good." I was almost laughing, and no doubt unintentionally looking extremely guiltily, like I was up to something. "I haven't poisoned them." I quickly added with an eye roll after noticing his glare.

He leant down a took a quick sniff. He then grunted and pushed the bowl away.

"You don't like them?" I asked in genuine surprise.

"They smell... Odd."

"You haven't even tried them. I just slaved away in the kitchen to make you them." _Jokes_.

Thorin gave me an peevish look, which I promptly returned with my own sassy take on it. I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows, looking down on him like he was a little toddler who wouldn't eat his dinner.

"Well, it's either that or nothing." I responded matter-of-factly. When Thorin didn't reply I shrugged, ignoring the look he was giving me and continuing with a simple; "Fine." I swooped down and took the bowl back, "There's children starving to death in some places, just think about that." And with that I sashayed away, taking my own bite of the noodles. I could pretty much feel the burning of his glare in the back of my head.

Well, if he's going to act like a spoilt little baby then I'm going to treat him like one.

.

.

.

I was sitting beside Bilbo in his study, we were both silent and both cradling a cup of tea Dori had kindly provided us.

I kept shooting worried glances towards Bilbo, keeping a close eye on him and waiting desperately for him to _move_. He didn't.

He just sat deadly still, staring into the fire with a blank expression on his face. In the door way I saw the shadow of Gandalf hovering around, and when I glanced up at him he gave me a look that read he wanted to speak to Bilbo.

I responded by setting down my cup and saucer (cute, I know) and getting up.

"I'll see you in a bit, Bilbo." I said softly before walking past Gandalf and into the hall.

Total exhaustion washed over me suddenly, and I couldn't help but press my palms into my eyes. With a heavy sigh I began to slowly trope down the hallway, tidying up the mess the Dwarves had left in their wake.

I was just picking up a pieces of squashed mud when a familiar voice floated towards me from down an adjacent hallway. Quickly, I ducked around the corner and held my ear as close as possible to the voice, still half crouched and straining to her the hushed conversation.

"It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, miners, tinkers, toy-makers. Hardly the stuff of legend..." The sadness in Balin's tone made my heart sink with unreasonable guilt.

"There are a few warriors amongst us." Thorin's voice was unmistakable, that deep rumbling that reminded me to begrudgingly of dark chocolate. Just taking pleasure in his baritone voice made me feel guilty, and I frowned.

"Old warriors." Balin corrected with a sigh. I wanted to peak round the corner to get a look at the two, but I didn't dare.

"I would take each and every one of these Dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills. For when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty. Honor. A willing heart... I can ask no more than that." Thorin's words made my heart swell, the honesty in his voice made my opinion on his waver.

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honourably by our people. You have built a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace, and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

My eyebrows shot into my hairline upon hearing this, and my eyes widened with surprise. Thorin did that? _Thorin_.

I blinked a few times. How incredible...

_"_ From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the Dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me." Thorin replied, but I couldn't see what _'this'_ was. He seemed like an unbearably proud person (Dwarf?) and I began to suddenly wonder if that would taint his perception and common sense. Holding grudges was never a wise choice, being egotistical was never healthy.

I heard Balin sigh once more, "Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done." There was a moment for pause, and I was about to turn and leave when Balin spoke again. "And what of the girl?"

I heard Thorin grunt. Charming.

"What of her?"

"Gandalf tells me she is to come on the quest."

"Mahal save me if we are to bring _that_ woman on this quest. I forbid it. She is a woman and will be nothing but bad luck and trouble."

"Gandalf seems adamant..."

"Well, then I shall speak with the wizard myself."

I heard heavy footsteps drawing near and I quickly bolted in the opposite direction. After hearing that I definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with that Thorin Oakenshield.

I quickly darted into the front room and into the path of Bofur.

"You alright there, lass?" He asked, as I stumbled to right myself.

"Fine and dandy, ta." I looked around nervously to check Thorin wasn't in earshot. When I spotted him in the dining room with Gandalf and totally not looking this way I relaxed somewhat.

It was then that I noticed Bofur's clarinet.

"You play?" I asked, eyeing the instrument up.

"Aye," He smiled broadly, "Do you?"

"I used to, that and a few other instruments. Although, I haven't played the clarinet in a long time."

"A girl of many talents then."

I flicked my hair over my shoulder dramatically, "Well, what can I say?"

"Is that funny looking lute in Bilbo's study yours?" Kili suddenly chimed up and for a moment I frowned at him, totally unsure of what he meant.

"My guitar, you mean?"

"What's that?" He asked, before jumping up, "Show me?" He grinned before hurrying from the room. A few moments later he returned holding my guitar upside down.

"Hey, hey! Don't hold her like that!" I scowled, taking the instrument from him and brushing her off as if she was harmed.

"_Her_?"

"Of course she's a her. She's clearly not a he." I fussed. I held the guitar in my arms and positioned my fingers on the neck and my other hand over the sound hole. I quickly darted my fingers with ease along the neck and plucked expertly at the strings to emit a quick, light, upbeat sound. It was just a small rift, but it seemed to impress Kili. Cutie.

I glanced up to find Kili grinning, "Do it again!"

I did it again, but this time for a little longer with some added stroking of the strings. I played a familiar tune, it was a cross between Spanish sounding and folksy.

"Can I have a go?" He asked eagerly and for a moment I hesitated.

"Only if your careful. Sit down."

He did as he was told, and held his arms out in anticipation for my guitar. The guitar was a standard acoustic, Fender and made from dark, high gloss rose wood. She was a little battered in places, the consequences of being well used and well loved. The pickguard was an almost black mahogany colour, and the tuning keys were beautiful white with a mother-of-pearl finish. I watched tentatively as Kili awkwardly handled the guitar, but he didn't drop it. I reminded myself how easily he threw around Bilbo's tableware only a few hours ago, and he hadn't dropped anything then.

I knelt down before him and took hold of the hand that was on the neck, moving his thick fingers into a chord. I then took hold of his other hand a gently stroked his thumb down the strings, emitting a C chord - if a little shaky.

Kili grinned broadly and I struggled to get his sausage fingers into another chord.

"Your fingers are so chubby." I complained, settling into a D minor. Kili just hooted and struck his thumb over the strings.

"Look, uncle!" He suddenly looked up and yelled.

I jumped and looked over my shoulder to find Thorin standing in the door way, leaning up against the frame with his arms folded. An unreadable look was on his face as he watched Kili and me with those crystal blue eyes.

I heard Kili strike the strings again, but this time it sounded off so I turned my attention back to him and sorted his fingers out.

"Don't move your fingers." I told him, holding his fingers in place for a moment, "Now go." He tried again, and it sounded much better. I glanced up at Kili smiling proudly at him, but he wasn't looking at me, or smiling anymore.

I turned and followed his gaze which now lingered on Thorin's back. He was stood leaning over the fireplace, staring into the flames, he was beginning to hum quietly, in deep voice making my muscles vibrate.

_"Far over the misty mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old,  
We must away, ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold."_

Thorin's voice captivated me entirely, and I found myself staring at him with my mouth hanging open slightly. I didn't snap out of my trance until I felt Kili stand up, and I had to leap to catch my guitar before she fell to the floor. I glared up at Kili, but he wasn't looking. Slowly, the other Dwarves began to join in with the song, and I slowly stood also and made a move to leave. I felt awkward and out of place, like this was some intimidate moment and I was being the elephant in the room. Silently, I back out of the room, my guitar still clutched in one hand.

_"The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,"_

I padded my way down the hall, feeling suddenly like I'd had a wet blanket thrown over me. As I walked past Bilbo's bed room I spotted him leaning against his bed post, almost depressingly. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should at least try to cheer him up.

But in the end I decided not to, he didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed.

_"The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches blazed with light."_

I made my way to the far end of the hallway and opened the door to my room and closed it behind me, completely muffling out the rest of the gloomy song.

With a heavy sigh I went to get ready for bed.

.

.

.

_"...I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away,  
Ricochet, you take your aim,  
Fire away, fire away._

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium,  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium.

Cut me down,  
But it's you who'll have further to fall,  
Ghost town and haunted love,  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones,  
I'm talking loud not saying much.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away..."

"What song is that?"

"Oh, shit!"

I jumped quite literally out of my skin. My heart threw into my throat as one hand clutched my chest while the other held on tightly to the neck of my guitar, which I had practically tossed in the air. I swirled round to find Thorin standing there, a little way back from the leafy tree I was sat under.

I had spent a good proportion of the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. So I had ventured out into the fresh air with my guitar in search for some peace and tranquillity. I was only sitting above Bilbo's home, under the emerald tree that sat overlooking The Shire, but I hadn't heard Thorin come out too, nor had I been aware of his approach.

"What're you doing out here? Other than scaring the living daylight out of me." I glared over at him.

"I could ask you the same thing. We have an early start in the morning." He replied in his gruff, haughty voice. He took a few paces forward and went to stand on the other side of the hill.

"_We_?"

"You are coming with us, are you not?" He didn't sound pleased about this, and I felt a little smug at the fact Gandalf obviously won their little disagreement.

"I'm not going without Bilbo." I replied before I even realised the words popped out my mouth.

Thorin turned to me then, his brow raised.

"It doesn't appear that our burglar is coming with us."

"What is it that you want him to burgle exactly?"

Thorin paused for a moment, "That's none of your business."

"I think it is, if you want me on this little quest of yours."

"There is nothing little about it. Besides, I do not trust a woman to withhold private information. I know how sharp and fast moving their tongues can be."

To be honest, I don't think he genuinely meant to be rude, just matter-of-fact, old fashioned, and once against - you guessed it - haughty.

However, I nearly snickered at his comment. I tried to cover it with a cough but it was a bad attempt.

His head snapped towards me, "What's so funny?"

"_You_!" I giggled, "Geez, man. What's your problem with women?"

"I don't have any problem with _women_," he replied, saying the word 'women' as if I didn't apply to me, "I just do not believe their place is in the wild. They should know their place."

"Dark ages, much? My brains just as big as yours, thanks, don't belittle me." I almost snapped. I stood up and stretched to my full height, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking out over The Shire like he owned to place. Urgh.

"I'm not belittling you. I'm just saying your place is not out there."

"And where should it be? In the kitchen? Making sandwiches?" My face grew hot. Usually, I was the least likely person to go all feminist. I was totally okay with men and women being different, everyone was different. Everyone had their strengths and weaknesses. But _this_. I wasn't incapable of anything. "I'll have you know that I've been travelling for nearly the past ten years. On my own, all by _myself_. I have crossed oceans and desserts, forests and mountains. _Don't_ tell me where my place should be." And with that I turned on my heel and stomped back down into the Hobbit hole, grumbling as I went. Completely unaware of the small smirk Thorin was wearing in pride that he'd finally riled me up. I suppose it's one all then.

__.

.

.

_Okay, I think I was a little harsh on Thorin in this chapter. But Poppy doesn't know who he is yet and what he's done for his kin. Plus her personality will unfold more as the story progresses, she's supposed to be hard headed, defensive and short tempered._

_Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee let me know what you all think of this chapter!_

_I love hearing what you think!_

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed and favourited!_

_Much love! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_


	3. I'll Find Strength in Pain

By the following morning I had sussed Master Oakenshit out.

I was laying in bed, listening to the Dwarves shuffle around and prepare their departure and eavesdropping in their conversation.

Thorin Oakshield was, to his credit, smart (compared to some of the others, anyway), but I was right the night before when I thought his sight might be tainted by revenge. He seemed to have a permanent black, storm cloud hanging over his head, always plotting, always brooding, and always living in the past.

From experience I was fully aware that if you spend your life dwelling in the past you will miss the present, and destroy the future.

He also seemed to have a high sense of importance _for himself- _snobby. Let alone vain, geez!

Just hearing him grumbling and mumbling through the small, round oak door of my bedroom was enough to make to make my toes curl. I mean, seriously, stop moaning about there being no sausages- your mates ate them all last night!

And then the front door shut and silence swallowed the Hobbit hole almost painfully. My ears rang in the quiet, not used to the sudden stillness.

I twitched in bed, before slowly peeling myself from the mattress and tip toeing to the bed room door. I inched it open, half expecting Fili or Kili to jump out and scare me, yelling **'surprise!'** or something. But they didn't. I just stood in the door frame of a now Dwarfless home.

By the time Bilbo began to stir it was well past late morning. I was sat at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea and a small note in front of me.

It was addressed to Bilbo, and my manners told me not to open it (no matter how much I wanted to).

As soon as Bilbo plodded into the kitchen I thrust the parchment in his face.

"What's this?" He asked sleepily, stretching and looking around cautiously for lingering Dwarves.

"A note. I found it on the mantelpiece," I replied, itching for him to open it. Which he did painfully slowly. I waited a few moments while he read, "Well?"

"It's from the Dwarves..." Bilbo replied slowly, "They want us to meet them at the Green Dragon Inn... At 11am."

At that I glanced up at the clock, "It's 10:30, Bilbo! Come on, let's go!" I grabbed at him, hoping to catch him off guard and trick him into saying 'oh, yes! okay!'. But he didn't budge.

"No way. Not a chance. Nope."

"Oh, come on, Bilbo. Why not?"

"T-the contract they gave me." Bilbo nodded to the long, discarded piece of parchment on a kitchen work top, "Have you read it?"

"No..." I replied slowly, making my way over to it and taking it in my hands. Who reads the terms and conditions anyway?

By the time I had reach half way through the contract I understood why Bilbo fainted, "Crikey..."

"Exactly! So, I wish the stay here, thank you very much."

We then fell into silence, an eerie, painful silence not that different from the one I fell into earlier that morning. Bilbo fidgeted on the spot, looking around awkwardly.

"So." He cleared his throat, glancing over at me, "How did you sleep?"

"Good... Thanks. And yourself?"

"Surprisingly well, actually."

More silence.

"I did the washing up." I said.

"Did you? Thank you, I hope there wasn't too much."

The small talk was painful.

I shrugged, "Gave me something to do..."

Bilbo nodded again and bobbed on the balls of his feet, "Good... Good..."

There was a long pause, and I watched Bilbo purse his lips and narrow his eyes at me, still bouncing on his feet. One moment we were sharing a look, and the next we were flying around his home, gathering supplies and possessions.

I grinned, and went flying back towards my room, grabbing my backpack and filling it with the necessities and my belongings.

I thought long and hard about bringing my guitar, but in the end I decided against it. Who knows what would happen to us, and I didn't want to break it.

I was just shoving toilet roll into the top of my bag when Bilbo went whizzing past me and towards the front door.

"Bilbo!" I cried, realising he was pulling on his coat, "Wait for me!"

I followed out the front door after him, barely managing to pull on my shoes as I went.

Bilbo was flying along in front of me, running surprisingly fast for such little legs.

"Where are you going, Master Baggins?" I heard someone call as Bilbo sprinted past a large pig.

"I'm going on an adventure!" He yelled back, excitement evident in his tone as his backpack bounced and the contract sailed like a kite in his hands.

I laughed at him, quickly catching up and closely following him as he leapt over a wooden fence.

I don't think I'd ever run so far at that speed in my entire life, so by the time we reached the Green Dragon Inn I practically collapsed at Balin's feet as he exited the building.

"Bravo!" He yelled, clapping me on the shoulder in a fatherly manner.

Just as I finished brushing myself off the rest of the company rounded the corner, already on horses laden with supplies and provisions, all neatly wrapped in clothes and parcels.

"Up you three get, and off we go!" Called Thorin in his usual demanding tone. My blood pressure began to rise already.

As it was, I didn't like horses. But I sure as hell wasn't going to give Thorin Oakenshit the satisfaction of knowing I was _afraid_. So, instead, I raised my nose into the air and marched towards the free pony that was held out for me.

I hesitated for only a moment, before grabbing the saddle and hoisting myself up, somewhat ungracefully (as my bum did go in the air as I flung my left leg over), but in the end I was there, seated upon a pony and grinning proudly at myself.

"Do you know how to ride, lass?" Dwalin asked from my left in his mocking tone.

I brushed it off as a jest, "Of course." That was sort of true, of course when I was a little girl I did what most little girls did and had horse riding lessons. But that was upwards of 15 years ago - Christ, I feel old - but hopefully riding a horse was just like riding a bike. Not literally, of course, but you never forget how to ride a bike.

Once Bilbo was seated on the horse to my right with a little help from Balin we were off.

It was a lovely day. The birds were out; the bees were buzzing; flowers coated the ground where our ponies trod and the sun was shining.

As we reached midday, and the height of the heat, I slipped off my baby blue fleece and rummaged around in my backpack for my sunglasses. I was wearing my usual attire for hiking; my baby pink Timberland hiking boots, base layer bottoms and top (which are like skin tight thermal clothing) which were underneath my quick dry cargo trousers and a bright orange short sleeve t-shirt. I was also wearing thermal socks and my underwear (of course).

"Where did you say you were from again?" I heard Kili ask suddenly. I turned to find him watching as I cleaned my sunglasses on my top.

I pulled a face, "I'm a long way from home." I then pushed the sunglasses up my nose and turned back to strike up a rather one sided conversation with Dwalin.

It wasn't long after that that small sacks started whizzing past my head. With a squeak I ducked, trying not to wobble on my saddle.

"What's that?" I asked Kili as he bounced one of the bags in his hand before throwing it at his brother, who easily caught it.

"Coins."

"Coins?"

"Aye, coins."

"For what? Why-Ah!" One hit me in the forehead and I fumbled to catch it, "Oi! That hurt, you mug!" I glared over at Bofur who was finding my cursing far too humorous. Once I'd thrown the money on I turned back to Kili. "Why are you _throwing_ money around?"

"We made a bet."

"On what?"

"Whether or not Bilbo and you would show up."

"And what did you bet?"

In reply Kili caught a small bag and quickly pocketed it, giving me a broad grin in the process, "Never doubted you."

My heart swelled slightly, "Awh, you cutie." I reached over and pitched his adorable cheeks, much to his dismay.

.

.

.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with..." Kili looked around in search for something to spy. I'd been mind numbingly bored and subsequently dragged him and Ori into a game. Fili had joined in too, at first, but the Thorin called him to ride up front with him. "T." He finished and I sighed.

"Thorin?" I guessed and Kili pouted, "You're awful at this game, Kili. You can change what you spy. My go." I thought for a moment, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with... A."

Kili frowned and looked around, Ori pursed his lips in deep thought. I had decided that Kili was a bit of a visual learner (for the better term), while Ori was the rational thinker.

"Ant! No, apple! No! Erm, adder-"

"Where on Earth can you see an adder?"

"A river!"

"Kili, that doesn't count. The word has to _start_ with 'A'."

"Axe?" Ori piped up hopefully.

I grinned, "Yeah! Your go."

"I spy with my little eye... Something beginning with M."

"M?" Kili and I repeated in unison and looked around with puzzled expressions.

"M..." I muttered just as kili said from beside me 'M, M, M, M."

"Maggots!" He suddenly cried and I gagged.

"Kili!"

"Not maggots," Ori said slowly.

"Moon?" Kili tried again, both Ori and me ignored that.

"Map?" I asked, noticing Thorin was holding a map.

"Nope."

"Man?"

"Magic?"

"Mutton?" Kili tried, pointing at some sheep in a nearby field and Ori nodded.

"Mutton?!" I gaped, "They're sheep."

"For now." Noted Kili with a grin.

Not long after that I fazed myself out of I Spy, growing bored of it and engaging Bilbo in casual conversation instead.

By the time we stopped for the day, my bum was completely dead and hurt so much. Slowly, I slipped off the side of my pony and stretched out. I walked around a bit like I had a carrot stuck up my bottom.

"Argh, Dwalin, can you crack my back?" I asked him, waddling over to him.

"What?" He turned from talking to Thorin and looked at me with his usual no-sass expression.

I turned around so my back was to him and put my arms like an 'X' over my chest, "Put your arms around me and pull me up and back." I made the movement where I stood before glancing back around, "Please?" I gave him my best attempt at puppy eyes.

He hesitated for a moment, sharing an exasperated look with Thorin (which I ignored) before stepping forward and doing as I asked him. He lifted me with ease and curled back, my spine clicked and cracked as I stretched and bended.

"Ah!" I gasped with appreciation once he'd put me down and began to roll my neck around to click that too.

"That can't be good." He scowled at me and I grinned.

"Oh, it is! Want me to do it to you?"

"No."

"Can you do it to me?" Nori appeared over my shoulder and I smiled and nodded. I told him what to do and lifted him, feeling his back crack against my front and I heard him make a 'argh!' sound.

When I put him down he turned to me, grinning and stretching, "That feels great! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I trained as a masseuse a few years back." Half true, I did _most_ of the course. I never completed it.

"Girl of many talents!" Shouted Bofur from where he stood taking the reins off his pony.

"What was it you said you did?" Asked Balin as he wandered over.

I opened my mouth to reply but a gruff voice from behind me grunted: "A traveller."

I swung round on my heel, glowering at Thorin, "I'm not a _gypsy_." I turned back to Balin, fixing my best smile, "I was a performer."

"Not much better." I heard Thorin grumbled from behind me and Dwalin chuckle. It took all my will power not to flip him off. Is he really that high and mighty? Just because he's a king and all doesn't make him any more important than me… I mean, _technically_ it does, but it shouldn't. He's not _better_ than me, end of. Haughty bugger.

Balin gave Thorin a rather disapproving look before turning his attention back to myself, "Well, I'm sure all of us could use a song or two, right lads?" There was a small chorus of 'ayes' from the rest of the company, even Dwalin grunted his approval. However, Thorin remained silent. Pfft.

"Sure." I grinned.

We began to make up camp, most of us fighting like children to find the best spot to sleep. I ended up in between Kili and Bilbo, rolling out my caterpillar sleeping bag and stuffing my pink, fluffy blanket inside in anticipation. I was utterly shattered. Apparently sitting on your arse on a horse all day really takes it out of you, who knew?

Truth was, of course, that I was mentally exhausted rather than physically. The past two weeks had been an utter whirlwind for me, being thrown from one extreme to the other and expected to just _get on with it_. Luckily, I was one of those people that didn't dwell on the unexplained and did indeed just _get on with it_. As soon as times got tough I would just put my head down and take things as they came, one and a time, one by one.

Once I was finished fussing over my sleeping bag I straightened up to find Kili staring between my sleeping bag, the tiny bag it came from and then to his own poor excuse for bedding - just a few rudimentary blankets tossed to the ground. He then turned to Fili like a sulking puppy.

"Why don't we have one of them?" He pointed at my sleeping bag. I smirked and pranced off.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, coming up behind Bofur and Bifur. They both turned to me and I winced, trying not to stare and gag at Bifur's _axe_. I had obviously seen it straight away last night (geez, already feels like weeks ago) but I had tried to _politely_ ignore it. But as soon as I had the chance I had grabbed Ori and dragged him off to quiz him about it. Although, apparently it doesn't hurt him, it still was utterly gut clenching to look at.

"That would be good of you, lass. Here," Bofur thrust a small bunch off wood into my arms and I juggled for a moment to not drop them. Then the two cousins went about filling my arms to breaking point with wood.

"Is that enough?" I almost begged, struggling under the weight.

"Aye, that should do."

Bofur clapped me on the back and I stumbled, barely keeping my dignity together as I wobbled back to the main camp.

"Where do you want these, Bombur?" I asked whilst trying not to grit my teeth.

"Just over there, lass." He replied from behind his pots and pans. I nodded and did as I was told.

Looking over at all their equipment, it was beyond me why they brought so much. I mean, I know there was lot of us. But I have everything I need for several weeks just on my person and backpack. I had a fair amount of supplies with me, to be honest. I had enough food- Supernoodles, energy bars, sachets of meal replacement powders, and a half eaten jar of Nutella (mmm) ect, and also had a small first aid kit, a penknife, spare underwear and a few spare outer clothes, my wash bag and probably a bunch more things I've forgotten about. I also had a rape whistle...

Anyhow, I certainly had enough to last me a long time, but all this...

"How long is this quest going to take?" I asked, still eyeing up all the packages of supplies.

Dwalin snorted, "Why? Do you have _plans_?"

"No." I sashayed over to him, ignoring Thorin's presence beside him as they sat near the soon-to-be fire on their bed rolls. "I'm just being curious."

"We expect to be home within the year." Thorin answered, not looking at me.

"A year?!" I popped, "Christ!" I put my hand to my forehead, "I'm going to be so old by then."

"How old are you, lass?" Dwalin asked.

"I'm 25, but 26 in a few weeks, so I'll be _basically_ 27 by the time we finish. I'm going to be nearly 30! My life is over!"

"You're 25?!" Kili hooted, "Finally, I am no longer the youngest."

"What? How old are you then?"

"77."

"Pfft. Bollocks. You're like my age."

Kili furrowed his brow for a moment, then grinned, "You're just a babe!"

"What?"

Balin chuckled, "We Dwarves live much longer than those of the race of men."

"How old?"

"About 250 years, on average."

I blinked, "Well, in that case Kili, you look bloody fantastic for 77. You GILF. And you're supposedly the youngest?" My eyes travelled the company, eyeing them all up and trying to work out their ages in my head. Much to my annoyance I found my eyes lingering on Thorin for the longest. He was staring up at me, his dark complexion causing his bright blue eyes to stand out and shine like stunning topazes in the dying sunlight. _Striking_.

Oh, hell.

I hadn't even realised we were still staring at each other (or rather glaring) until Bombur put the lid on the cooking pot, the large clang knocked me to my senses so fiercely I jumped.

"How about that song now, lass?"

"Huh?"

"A song?"

"Oh, right." I cleared my throat awkwardly and shuffled over to sit beside Bilbo, suddenly feeling self conscious that I was the only one left standing. "Well, what shall I sing?"

"Sing us something from your home." Ori's eyes twinkled in the fire light, his book and quill at the ready, and I couldn't help but notice Gandalf smirking from behind his pipe.

"There's hundreds of songs, thousands even."

"_Thousands_?" Dori gaped, "Oh, my..."

"Yeah there is loads."

"Well, what's your favourite?" Balin asked.

"Oh! Oh!" Bilbo suddenly jumped in his seat, turning to me with a mighty grin, excitement in his eyes. "What about that song you sang me? About the man walking on his hands?" Bilbo was smiling the widest he'd done all day, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I knew exactly which one he meant, it was the song I'd sung on my second night of staying with him. I'd been doing the washing up, singing absentmindedly, and totally unaware that Bilbo had been listening.

_"It's empty in the valley of your heart,  
The sun, it rises slowly as you walk,  
Away from all the fears,  
And all the faults you've left behind." _

I was grinning broadly as I sung, watching Bilbo as he visibly relaxed and leant back. With a light laugh in my voice I continued.__

"The harvest left no food for you to eat,  
You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see,  
But I have seen the same,  
I know the shame in your defeat,"

I felt a little awkward having so many people listening to me so intently. I was used to singing to the public, don't get me wrong. But I was usually in pubs or busking, no one _really_ listened to me. Not like this anyway.

Ori was scribbling frantically into his notebook, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to write down the lyrics.__

"But I will hold on hope,  
And I won't let you choke,  
On the noose around your neck.

"And I'll find strength in pain,  
And I will change my ways,  
I'll know my name as it's called again.

"'Cause I have other things to fill my time,  
You take what is yours and I'll take mine,  
Now let me at the truth,  
Which will refresh my broken mind."

My eyes travelled around the circle, trying not to blush at the way they were all watching me. My eyes tried not to linger on Thorin. But he sat leaning lazily with his back against a log, his sword laying on his lap so casually. His eyes were on me, looking up from under his heavy brow. The sun was disappearing rapidly now, and the reflection of the yellow and orange flames of the fire danced so fiercely in his eyes I nearly flushed. The look in his eyes was almost predatory, and I found myself quickly shifting my gaze when his jaw flexed. He didn't look very happy, he looked _angry_.__

"So tie me to a post and block my ears,  
I can see widows and orphans through my tears,  
I know my call despite my faults,  
And despite my growing fears,

"But I will hold on hope,  
And I won't let you choke,  
On the noose around your neck.

"And I'll find strength in pain,  
And I will change my ways,  
I'll know my name as it's called again."

I dearly loved this song, although it wasn't my favourite it was still so much fun to sing. I found myself always wanting to do the lyrics justice, and I poured as much of my heart into the words as I could.__

"So come out of your cave walking on your hands,  
And see the world hanging upside down,  
You can understand dependence,  
When you know the maker's land.

"So make your siren's call,  
And sing all you want,  
I will not hear what you have to say.

"'Cause I need freedom now,  
And I need to know how,  
To live my life as it's meant to be.

As the last verse came round I poured my soul into the lyrics, desperate to get some sort of reaction from the Dwarves.__

"And I will hold on hope,  
And I won't let you choke,  
On the noose around your neck.

"And I'll find strength in pain,  
And I will change my ways,  
I'll know my name as it's called again."

I stopped, waiting with bated breath and an awkward smile, "Well...?"

Suddenly, a hard clap on the back knocked the wind out of me and I fell forward with a yelp.

"You sure have a set of lungs on you, lass." Bofur said from behind me. I had been totally unaware that he'd moved. By the end of the song I'd become so engrossed in the words I'd lost contact with the world around me.

"Cheers... I think..."

The rest of the Dwarves smiled broadly at me and each added their own words of appreciation. Except Thorin. Of course.

The rest of the evening went surprisingly well. We ate a hearty stew, which I was amazed tasted so good and I gushed over it for a long time to Bombur, who looked more than happy to talk about food with me.

After tidying up I went to my sleeping bag and got in it after taking off my shoes. But I wasn't planning to sleep.

I zipped myself all the way up and wiggled around a bit, taking off most my clothing except my base clothes and underwear. I then struggled to my feet and hopped back over the company.

Dwalin was the first to see me bouncing over in my sleeping bag and undoubtedly looking like an over grown _slug_, and as soon as he laid eyes on me he let his head fall back to emit a booming laugh. The deep, rumbling sound startled me (not to mention the fact Dwalin actually _**laughed**_), and I tripped over nothing and stumbled.

I jumped around a bit, trying to find my footing while the rest of the company watched me and laughed at my misfortune.

Eventually I plopped to my knees beside Fili, and whilst I was figuring out what to do with myself next he pushed my back. I squeaked loudly and tumbled forward to _literally_ face plant to floor.

"Fili!" I yelled, squirming round like a worm whilst the rest of the company howled with laugher at my misfortune. I eventually rolled on my knees again and launched myself at Fili as best I could, ploughing into him and knocking him clean over.

"Gah!" He yelled, trying to wrestle me off him. In fact, I was trying to get myself off him too as I was rather indignantly wriggling around between his legs, but having no arms or legs makes picking yourself up rather difficult. And I accidently kneed him in the bollocks.

"Sorry!" I cried out, trying to bite back my laughter as his eyes crossed in pain. Suddenly, someone jumped on us, and both Fili and I yelled out at the added weight.

"Kili!" Fili yelled, his face tuning red with all the weight (mostly Kili cough cough).

"Kili you're so fat!" I gasped, my ribs pressing under his weight.

"Hey!" He yelled, and suddenly all three of us yelled at Bofur jumped on us also, then followed by Bifur and Nori. I was torn between laughing and crying in pain.

I was pressed right into Fili, being sandwiched between the two brothers as the rest of the company hooted with laughter. My head was pressed into the crook of Fili's neck and I blew a wet raspberry on his skin.

"Uck!" He cried as I _tried_ to laugh, but he started to flail around even more and I yelled out.

"Are you ticklish, lass?" I heard Bofur jest and then the next thing I knew a set of wiggling fingers appeared at my hips.

I squawked and wiggled violently, screaming in laughter as we all bundled each other. I almost felt sorry for Fili at the bottom, but he was a male and I'm sure a lot more hardy that myself.

Somehow, through the tickling I managed to involuntarily squirm my way out of the pile, popping out like a bar of soap. I was unbelievably hot and prickling uncomfortably with heat so I instantly got up and stripped from my sleeping back, and reeled in the cool night air.

I didn't even batter an eyelid that I was standing there in my base clothes. My fuchsia pink fitted, long sleeve top and black legging type bottoms completely covered my skin, so it wasn't like I was _naked_ or anything.

I watched in amusement as the Dwarves continued to wrestle amongst each other, and by the time they'd finally pulled themselves apart Fili was left on the floor like a pancake, a dazed expression on his face.

Feeling sorry for the guy I waddled over (feeling a little bruised and fragile myself) and bent over. Totally unaware my skin tight leggings would be an issue as my bum hovered in the air as I grabbed at Fili's hands right across from Thorin.

"Up you pop." I grunted as I heaved the heavy cretin into a seating position, only for him to wince, yelp and fall back again, groaning with his hands over his crotch.

"Maybe not." He strained out, the vain in his head popping slightly.

.

.

.

.

_hmmmmm_

_Thorin is so hard to write!_

_I'm trying to go for the moody, broody, haughty vibe FOR NOW._

_I'm also just trying to build up the relationships at the moment._

_I hope you liked it!_

_Thank you to all those who have favourited, followed and reviewed!_

_Please let me know what you think, you're comments mean so much to me!_

_Thank you!_

_Also, if you haven't noticed I'm combining the book and the movies!_

_I own nothing! Other than Poppy (: _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	4. Demons

_It's where my demons hide,  
Don't get too close,  
It's dark inside,  
It's where my demons hide.  
_

The next few weeks passed pretty uneventfully. Nothing exciting, no dramas, the only thing remotely related to a crisis was when I ran out of toilet paper. That was a little devastating. And gross, totally gross.

Out of all the Dwarves I'd probably bonded with Ori and Bofur the most, and then Fili and Kili, but the latter two were hard work. In payback for me **accidently** kicking Fili in the crotch he put dirt in my stew one night, and in return I threw it at him, but now I realise that was an extremely bad idea because now I am left waiting, sleeping with one eye open and always on alert for his payback.

One night we were sitting on an overlook, we'd just eaten and most of the Dwarves were unwinding and settling down for the night. Bilbo was trying to sneakily feed Myrtle an apple and I was beside Ori, flicking through his note book with him when a loud howl broke the silence.

Instantly I jumped, spinning around to check the rest of the company.

"What was that?" Bilbo came hurrying back over, instantly gravitating towards Gandalf (wise move).

"Orcs." Kili leant forward towards Bilbo, obviously trying to appear more sinister, but it was evident he was trying to hide his smirk. I frowned at him.

"Orcs?" Bilbo took a seat beside Gandalf for protection, holding onto himself for comfort.

"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Continued Fili, looking as though he was having as much fun as his peanut for a brain brother.

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Added Kili.

The brother looked at each other and barely contained their chuckles at the look on Bilbo's face- which was sheer terror. Fili tried to hide his smirk behind his pipe and Kili ducked his head, barely able to control his shoulders vibrating with every snicker.

I was so busy glaring at the two brothers that when Thorin's deep, baritone voice cut through my concentration I nearly jumped. He had woken up from his snoozing when the howl broke out, and he was now striding past the brothers to the edge of the cliff, his hands tightly clasped behind his back and barely taking any notice of anyone else other than his nephews.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" His deep, rumbling voice was laced with anger and disappointment. Like he had found their taunting mocking to him also.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Mumbled Kili, the two brothers then shared a knowing glanced before turning back away, averting their eyes from their uncle.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin nearly hissed, and for a moment I thought he was maybe being too harsh on the two. He stood looking out over the cliff, his silhouette only just visible.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin chipped in, breaking the tense silence that had followed Thorin's sour word, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'. "

Thorin did all that? Thorin Oakenshit did all that for his people?

I shared up at Thorin as he turned, his eyes (if for just a split second) seemed to be filled with memory and sadness. I gulped. Well, fuck. No wonder he seemed like such a hard nut to crack. He was completely poisoned by his own grief. No wonder he sought revenge for his family, they pretty much died for no reason.

I don't know why I saw him in a totally new light, but somehow learning all that made sense of his actions and they way he was. I mean, sure, it was no excuse. I myself have been through my own losses and turmoil and I'm not some stony bitch, but I am thick skinned. And I understood the pain.

A new wave of respect washed over me for him, and I suddenly felt guilty for treating him the way I did, or at least the mean thoughts I'd ranted over in my mind. He'd been through so much, yet he was still here, standing, breathing, living, and still trying. He may be haughty, and have a high opinion of himself, but he obviously had a humongous amount of loyalty to his kin, exceptionally trustworthy and undeniably extremely brave, with an extraordinary amount of honour and nobility. Through his veins the blood of a true warrior flowed, a truly outstanding character.

"Oh, bollocks." I muttered under my breath.

"And the white orc?" Bilbo still sounded worried, and his eyes travelled around the company in search for answers.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin replied, his eyes travelling to every member of his company. Everyone was standing, except me.

His eyes caught mine, his blank expression staying that way as he moved back through the company to once again take his seat.

That night I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and I turned and I fidgeted my way around camp. I was utterly restless, my mind reeling over what Balin had said about Thorin and I couldn't help but feel a familiar nagging at the back of my mind that said I had to do something.

With a heavy sigh I sat up in my sleeping back and scanned the company. It didn't take me long to spot Thorin sitting against a nearby rock, his sword across his lap as he looked out over the edge of the cliff. I noted that he was the only one awake, and that the moonlight highlighted his face and bright blue eyes.

I sucked in my breath along with my pride and carefully unzipped my sleeping bag. The cool air hit me like an ice blast in comparison to my oven of a sleeping bag. I was one of those people that got cold so easily, but never hot.

I quickly grabbed my fleece that lay discarded at the end of my sleeping bag and pulled it on, I then grabbed my pink fluffy blanket and wrapped that around myself. I then shuffled over to Thorin, trying to ignore the way he looked drenched in moonlight.

_What is wrong with me? It's been awhile, that's all._

Thorin didn't even flinch when I plopped down beside him, he didn't make a move to even acknowledge me. Until I partially threw some of my blanket over him. Slowly, he dragged his eyes from staring out into the distance and dropped them to his lap to where the pink blanket covered one of his legs and most of his sword.

"I'm not cold." He said, his voice low.

"That's nice." I replied, still watching him. His eyes seemed to glow in the silver glow of the moon, and the way the light hit his face it high lightened and darkened certain areas. I couldn't help but notice how tired and mature he looked, with the lines around his eyes and the faint ones across his forehead, obviously a sign of his constant frowning, and by the lack of lines around his mouth I assumed it had been quite some time since he smiled. "You look exhausted."

He turned to me then, and I nearly flinched at his penetrating gaze, but he didn't say anything. His black brow turned into a frown, and his lips curved downwards. I'd never been so close to him before, not that I was particularly close, but I could feel the heat radiated off him and in the low light I could just about make out the hairs of his eyelashes.

"Do you want me to take over watch?" I knew what the answer would be.

"No."

"Okay..." We fell back into silence, and he turned back away. Not much of a talker, is he? "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." The words fell out before I had a chance to rephrase them. Thorin didn't move, but I saw his jaw flex. "I know how you feel, in a way anyway, obviously not as much, but... I understand."

Thorin scoffed. As in... he _openly_ scoffed at me.

"Do you?" He grunted, turning his gaze back to me, the once cool depths of his eyes were now swimming with turmoil.

"Yes." I replied, trying to sound strong, but in fact I was terminally offended but his actions. I was totally taken aback by the fact he actually laughed in my face when I tried to level with him.

He then huffed like I was an insignificant child, like my words were nonsense and turned away again.

Instantly I scrambled up, the bridge of my nose stinging and I had to fight to stop my bottom lip from trembling. I _had_ been through my own problems, and him mocking me like that was like a kick in the gut and a spit in the face.

"Just because my demons aren't as dark as yours doesn't mean they don't exist, Thorin Oakenshield," I hissed, my eyes flashed menacingly before I turned away, pulling my blanket over my shoulder as I went.

.

.

.

.

The next morning I was still bitter, and I took every opportunity I could to send evils in the direction of Thorin. Not that he actually took a moment to glance in my direction to appreciate the look.

I was still angry over the fact he'd actually take the piss out of my own problems, like mine were worthless and insignificant compared to his own. I mean really? He doesn't even know what I've been through, so how dare he look down on me like that, like it was some sick _competition_.

Obviously my problems were nowhere near the scale of his, but I wasn't saying that to him, I was letting him know I understood how he felt. I was offering him an olive branch for goodness sake.

And he went and threw it back in my face. The tosser.

The next few days came and went in a blur of anguish for me, and this feeling only escalated when the heavens decided to open, and it pissed down with rain. Instantly I pulled out my jacket, quickly zipping it up over my fleece for warmth and waterproofing, and flipped the hood up.

"Where are you actually from, lass?" Balin asked from diagonally across from me. For once I was riding near the front, totally not in the mood to linger at the back where I would undoubtedly fall victim to Fili and Kili. None of the Dwarves had seemed to notice my foul mood these past few days, but then again they were males.

I glanced up at Balin, taking the risk and getting some rain in my eyes.

I whined and wiped it away, noticing that the rest of the Dwarves didn't seem particularly bothered by the sudden down pour. Except Dori, who was moaning about the _deluge_ to Gandalf a few ponies behind.

I wasn't really in the mood to continue my cryptic act that I'd been playing every other time one of the Dwarves had asked where I was from, so with a sigh I replied, "another world, Balin."

Balin seemed to mull this over for quite some time, before slowing his pony down slightly so he was in pace with mine. I ignored it when Thorin glanced round to obviously check where his friend was going.

"Tell me, what this other world like? Do they all sound like you?"

Balin's words totally took me off guard and for a long moment I just blinked at him. I hadn't expected that reaction. At the very least I excepted him to shun me or call me a freak, crazy, or a liar. Or just laugh in my face. But instead, Balin looked interested.

"Erm, well," I blinked through the rain at him, "It's very different, that's for sure." Well, that's one way to put it. "And what do you mean, sound like _me_?"

"Really?" Balin seemed surprised for a moment and then he offered me a small smile, obviously realising he'd come off as a little rude- not that I'd minded, but still. "And I mean your accent, lass. It's not often folk around here have unusual accents. I fear to mention, that some of us have difficulty understanding you sometimes."

"Well, for starters in my world we'd probably be at our destination by now, you know, with cars and planes and stuff. And I'm Cornish, not some inaudible bugger." Admittedly I sometimes sounded like a farmer, but I didn't think I sounded _that_ bad.

Balin looked astonished then, "Sorry, lass, I didn't mean to offend. And what is a car? Planes?" Oh right, he _doesn't_ know.

I then smirked, realising I could have so much fun with this.

"Oh, yes! cars are beasts that travel along the ground at top speeds, far faster than any horse or pony!" My eyes twinkled, "dangerous though, very deadly," Well, that was true... "travelling miles and miles in minutes! And planes, well, they're huge monsters that fly through the air, they can fly over oceans and mountains. Hell, they cover hundreds and thousands of miles in mere hours."

What I was saying was _technically_ true. I was just turning inanimate objects into living things...

Balin looked highly interested, and borderline amazed, "And you tame these creatures?"

I thought for a moment, "W-well not me _personally_, but we do... sure."

My mood lightened vastly after that, and even Dwalin eavesdropped into the conversation occasionally, seeming especially interested when I spoke about guns.

The rain continued for the rest of the day, and well into the night. We had to find shelter and sleep in a cave, but at least it was dry. I ended up sandwiched between Bombur and Bofur for warmth, which definitely worked, the pair of them were like two hot water bottles, and I began to wonder if it was actually a Dwarf thing to be so warm all the time.

However, when we woke up the next day the sun was shining, and already beginning to dry up the previous days wetness. I got up and stretched, taking in a deep breath of the fresh smell of rain.

Breakfast was the usual- porridge. The packing up of camp was the usual- tedious. And the ride that day was the usual- exactly the same as it had been for the past few weeks.

Spirits I suppose were high that day, but maybe that was because the rain had finally stopped and everyone was glad the sun was back out. It was heading well into summer with May upon us, the air was still sweet smelling and heavily laced with scent of blossoming flowers, and butterflies hovered around our heads.

When we stopped for lunch that day Fili, Kili and I went in search for some blackberries, and we did actually find some. At first we collected them, but then ended up eating all of the ones we found (it was the whole, one for the basket, two for our mouths kind of thing) and in the end we felt sick, so we rested for a bit, before Fili started throwing them at me. Obviously this was his way of payback, and before long a war had broken out. A blackberry throwing war.

I lost, of course. But _only_ because Kili sided with Fili and I couldn't take on both of them. I had bad aim as it was, and I thought it was _totally_ unfair that Fili got the professional archer.

We eventually headed back to the company covered in deep purple splodges and with a practically empty basket, just a few lame blackberries sat at the bottom. Which Kili quickly ate.

The rest of the ride that day was extremely uncomfortable after that. With my belly full of blackberries I was unable to find a position that didn't agitated my bloated stomach, not to mention I was now sleepy also.

"I wonder what all those blackberries are going to do to my stomach..." I said thoughtfully, glancing over at Fili and Kili who both looked as though they were in the same state as I was. Compared the them I only ate a _few_ blackberries, they practically ate the entire bush.

"What do you mean?" Kili squinted at me, rubbing his belly. Fili added a burp.

"I hope they don't _disagree_ with me." At that, the two brothers shared a worried look.

.

.

.

We had supposedly stopped for the night, but I watched with a frown as Thorin and Gandalf wondered over to what looked like the ruins of a building. I lingered behind with the rest of the company, waiting for Thorin and Gandalf to return to us. However, by the stern look on Thorin's face and the annoyance on Gandalf's it wasn't exactly going well.

Gandalf came storming back over just as I was dismounting my pony (I was getting rather skilled at this), he was mumbling under his breath about 'the stubbornness of Dwarves' or something. Bilbo hastily slipped off his pony, almost tripping over as he did so and hurrying off towards Gandalf.

I thought for a moment about following him, but then decided not to. Instead I stomped over to where Thorin stood, ordering the rest of the company around. He caught sight of me advancing towards him and didn't even bat an eyelid at the pissed look on my face. I think he was becoming used to it now, seeing as I usually looked like that when I was looking at him.

"Poppy," He said my name like it left a nasty taste in his mouth, "Go help Oin and Gloin-"

I cut him off, my face red with anger and deep, deep down I was suddenly scared. I saw in the corner of my eye Gandalf mount his horse and disappear into the forest and a sudden feeling of dread crawled up my spine. He was a wizard, a _wizard_. If anyone would be able to keep us safe then it would have been him, and now he was gone I was afraid. However, I channelled it as anger, so I didn't show weakness.

"Are you _thick_ or something? Or are you a total _twat_?!"

Thorin stiffened, his fists clenched, "Do not speak to me like that, you have no right-"

"I have no right?! Gandalf is a wizard, for the love of God! And you just sent him away, like you're better than him."

"I did not send him away," Thorin growled, to his credit he was containing his anger, but only just, "Who do you think you are? You're nothing more than a common sounding traveller."

My ears burned. I was very defensive about my accent. I was Cornish, and yeah, okay, I had a little bit of a farmery twang. But I didn't sound _common_.

"If you don't like the way I lead this company then so be it. Go!" He continued, his voice rising. He then pointed away from the company, towards the forest.

I bit my cheek, my pride wounded. I couldn't suddenly apologise and take back everything I'd just said. I was right, _he_ was wrong. No way am I going to swallow my beliefs and kiss his arse.

"Fine." I replied through gritted teeth before spinning on my heel and marching off back towards my pony.

"Poppy..." Bofur reached out for me but I dodged his hand, shrugging off his touch.

I untied my backpack from my pony and swung it forcefully over my back.

I only looked back once before I entered the forest, and when I did I caught Thorin's hateful, stony gaze. In the distance I just caught Balin say:

"Thorin, please, she is just a girl..." Before the thickness of the trees closed and blocked the company from my sight.

It didn't take long for what I'd actually done to hit me like a ton of bricks and I cursed myself, swearing under my breath and my _goddamn_ pride. I was now alone, lost, and undoubtedly on my death bed; especially with those _Orc_ things supposedly running around.

I did think for a moment about heading back, but my pride was far too high and mighty for that. Silently, I cursed my pride as well as my stupidity. I could well die out here just because I was too proud to suck it up and kiss Thorin's arse.

I glanced around and stopped walking. Actually, even if I wanted to go back, I don't think I would be able too... I'm _lost_.

.

.

.

I woke up with a start from my sleep, just as the sound of a loud yell filled my ears. At first I thought it was just part of my dream, but then more yelling and cries filled my ears. I blinked into the blackness of the night, my still half asleep brain trying to decipher what the hell was going on.

Was I yelling? No. I was fine. I patted myself down, you know, _just_ in case I wasn't all there.

"Fili!"

I scrambled to my feet, instantly on alert and trying to figure out which direction that yell came from. I opened my mouth and took a deep breath to yell out to Fili, but in the end I didn't. More yelling and the clanging of metal surrounded the air around me, and I didn't want to be found if it was danger.

Instead I quickly rolled up my sleeping bag, fumbling around with it in the darkness. I attached it to the bottom of my rucksack before slinging it over one shoulder and sprinting off towards where I thought the sounds were coming from.

I was totally lost, and many times I had fallen over in the darkness. But not once did I stray far enough from the noise, but I didn't seem to get closer to it either. I was running around for what seemed like hours, but of course it was nowhere near that, in a desperate attempt to get to my friends.

Suddenly, the noises died down to nothing and I stopped running, my breath wheezing and sweat coating my brow.

I looked around frantically, and I licked my dry lips.

"Where are you..." I whispered to myself, on the brink of breaking down into tears.

And then I saw it, far in the distance there was a strange, yellow orange light. Slowly I crept towards it, and eventually voices came into range.

But they weren't voices I recognised, and for a split second I thought about heading back, but then I heard the yells again and I once again broke into a run. I skidded to a holt behind a nearby tree, and I nearly screamed at the sight in front of me, but 'luckily' the stench of the three beasts that stood in front of me caused me to gag over my scream.

There before me were unmistakably three putrid trolls. I'd seen films before, I knew exactly what trolls looked like.

They were all standing around a spit, one of the trolls rotating it slowly.

"Shit..." I whispered in a squeak, my eyes widening at the sight of one half of the company being _roasted_ _alive_. I noticed the rest of them laying in sacks not too far from me, all of them looking hopeless and fighting against their restraints. I even caught sight of Thorin _gnawing_ at the ropes around his wrists.

I was so busy watching him that I nearly missed one of the trolls swoop down and grab hold of Bombur. I had to muffle my squeal with my hand as I watched in horror at one of the trolls bringing Bombur up to hover over his mouth.

"Nice and crunchy..." He said, opening his mouth. I glanced around desperately, was no one going to do anything?

Before I even thought about my actions I sprinted out from behind the tree and skidded to a stop between the Dwarves in sacks and the trolls, my arms waving violently to get their attention.

"Wait! Stop!"

"'Hoo are you?" Sneered one of the trolls. And Thorin said I was common. They grey skinned creature brought his ugly pig-face down to my level and took a quick sniff. For some _stupid_ reason I recoiled slightly out of instinct, you know, just in case the troll _judged_ me on how I smelt. "A woman!"

"You couldn't tell anyway?" I sassed.

"She doesn't smell very good." Commented another of the trolls and my mouth dropped, horrifically offended.

"_You're_ saying _I_ smell?!" I went ignored.

"Let's eat 'er!" The third troll made a move to grab me but I quickly squealed and darted out the way.

"No! I'm all chewy and nasty!" The trolls suddenly stopped grabbing for me and I paused, on alert and ready to run again if necessary, "Look!" I raised my leg and pulled at the skin on my thigh, "I'll be all chewy and not very appetising, I can assure you!"

For a moment the trolls looked stumped, but then the one holding Bombur raised the Dwarf back up to his mouth, "Then this one will do!"

"No! Not him either!" I cried out, stumbling forward.

"Why not?"

I paused, "He's... erm..."

"He's got parasites!" Yelled Bilbo, and for a moment I was confused, then it dawned on me.

"Yes! He's got all sorts of critters in him! If you eat him, you'll get infected! They've all got them!"

"Oi! You saying we've got parasites?!" Yelled Nori.

"You've got parasites!" Added Kili, soon enough the entire company was _defending_ themselves.

Bilbo and I groaned, and I sent a pleading look towards Thorin who was watching me. Something seemed to click in his head for he suddenly kicked Kili into silence.

Kili just blinked up at Thorin at first, obviously not understanding, then he seemed to finally get it and yelled, "I have the biggest parasites! As long as my arm!"

Okay Kili let's not get ahead of ourselves...

I heard rustling behind me, and I turned to catch just a glimpse of grey brushing through the trees.

The trolls looked completely confused, and the one holding Bombur promptly threw him away like... well... he had parasites.

"Let the dawn take you all!" My attention was drawn to the large rock the we all stood before. Just over the top I could see the sun beginning to rise, and Gandalf standing there, his staff in the air.

"Who's that?" One of the trolls said.

"I don't know, can we eat him too?" Asked another, but none of the trolls get a chance to say anymore, for Gandalf brought his staff crashing down into the stone and broke it in two. From the newly formed crack sunlight blasted through, covering the trolls and turning them into stone.

I just stood there for a long moment, blinking at the trolls.

"Well!" I announced loudly, beaming at the Dwarves in sacks as I made my way over to the ones sill over the fire, "Wasn't that was fun!"

With a little help from Gandalf we managed to push the spit over. I felt a little bad that the Dwarves went tumbling to the ground with a loud thud, and I think Ori landed on his face. But at the end of the day, I'm sure he would rather land on his face then be roasted and eat.

I then made my way to the Dwarves in sacks, and Bilbo. I helped the Hobbit first, and he quickly hurried off to find his clothes because he was unmistakably in his underwear.

I then wandered over to Thorin, and rather awkwardly helped him to his feet.

I felt his eyes on me the entire time I was trying to untie the ropes that held the sack up.

"Bloody stinks." I muttered, shrivelling my nose up. The sack dropped and I nearly wet myself laughing. Instead, I couldn't help myself and I wolf whistled, my eyes wide as I took in his _baby-grow_. "_Sexy_." To be honest, I found myself a little disappointed... I mentally slapped myself.

Thorin just grunted and snarled at me before stomping away to his own clothes. I couldn't help but watch his bum as he walked away.

_Not bad, not bad at all._

I didn't expect to hear from Thorin again, but as I was trying to help Oin find his hear trumpet a large pair of steel toed boots appeared in front of me. I was on my hands and knees on the floor, and for a moment I just blinked at the boots before looking straight ahead of me.

"Oops..." My face was inches away from Thorin's crotch and I quickly lent back onto the backs of my legs, looking up into his stern face, "Hello?"

Thorin had his arms crossed, and he was looking down his nose at me, "You came back. Why?"

"I heard yelling, I couldn't just _leave_ you." I scrambled to my feet. Despite the fact I was a few inches taller than him he still made me feel small and puny.

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, well, I didn't really think about that. I'll just go then, shall I?"

I went to take a step back and began to turn, but a strong hand on my forearm stopped me. Thorin's touch made my skin tingle... strangely, and for some reason when I looked back my breath caught in my throat when my eyes locked with his. _Those eyes_.

"No, stay." He let me go and I nearly pouted, "You're clearly not as useless as I once thought."

He started to walk away, "Thanks- hey! You thought I was useless?!"

Thorin didn't reply, of course.

.

.

.

_Okaaaay_

_Not sure how I feel about this chapter (actually I really don't like it), I feel as though my writing started to deteriorate half way through. I got really tired and I can't really see the computer screen that well (I forgot my glasses)._

_So pleaasseeeeee let me know what you think!_

_I need some more motivation on this story and your reviews mean so much to me!_

_Thank you to all those who have already reviewed, and also to all those who have favourited and followed!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
